A Beast and an Orphan
by GoPlayInTrafficxox
Summary: 'I will never understand love. I will never feel that kind of feeling of belonging with someone. I refuse to feel that way.'Hikaru is the heartless prince who is more of a beast. Until he met an orpahn named Kaoru that is.
1. Chapter 1

OK new story, same pairing.

This was inspired by Beauty and the Beast which **doesn't** belong to me.

Niether do Hikaru and Kaoru, **Bisco Hatori made them up.**

Bear with me on this story

* * *

><p><strong>A Beast and an Orphan: Chapter One, Mirror Image<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You are invited to the wedding between<em>**

**_Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka_**

So here I am, at the reception. I'm bored but what can a 9 year old do in this situation? I'm bored but everyone else cares about the happy married couple. My hand was supporting my chin as I sat at the kid's table while my parents were off socializing with other noblemen. I see they're talking to the happy couple.

Tamaki's dressed like a prince. He is one. The girl he was marrying, Haruhi, looked nervous as she talked to my mother, who made her dress.

I guess it should be clarified that this is no ordinary wedding. Tamaki is a prince, like I am, except he was a beast before. Rumor has it he was so selfish that some witch cast a spell on him, turning him into a beast. And now the spell was broken since Haruhi accidentally stumbled into Tamaki's castle. You can pretty much guess that she broke the spell by falling for Tamaki.

"Master, do you wish to play with the other children?"

"No. I want to go home."

"But Master." I narrowed my eyes at the servant girl.

"I said no."

"But there is someone you should see." She casually pointed across the room where a red flash of movement caught our eyes. It stops when a woman picked it up and smiled. My breath stopped for a bit. The red blur was a boy, about my age if not younger. He had ginger hair, warm gold eyes, and was smiling at the woman as she introduced him to her group.

"Take me home." I said with gritted teeth. This was so unnerving. There was someone here who looked just like me. It was enough to make me question a lot of things. But I was an only child. I was sure of it.

"As you wish Master." She bowed then spoke with my parents while I stalked out the castle and to the carriage.

That night I kept staring out the window to Tamaki's castle. They were still partying but I didn't care. I was frustrated since that boy looked so much like it's not funny. And here I thought my looks were unique and now fate makes fun of me by creating a mirror image of me.

That night I decided to dye my hair. It's now black but it's better than looking exactly like that boy.

I might be nine but I sure don't act like it. I act like I'm already in charge since my parents aren't around and that's just how I like it. I have everything I need, right here in this castle.

I look out the window whenever I'm bored which is boring itself but who cares?

A while after the wedding I see Tamaki and Haruhi walking together. Talking and laughing with big smiles across their faces. _How can they be so happy? There's no way two people like them can actually get along, let alone get married. I sure wouldn't want to be married to someone. People annoy me. _

Then I see a familiar flash and the boy caught up to Tamaki and Haruhi. Using a telescope I see that he may look like me but his features are somehow softer then my own. He smiles while Tamaki picks him up and whirls him around while Haruhi giggles.

_Why are they so happy? It's just so confusing. I will never understand how people make each other happy. I only need myself._

The boy smiles from on top of Tamaki's shoulders and he freezes. He looks up at my window and his big eyes meet mine. He breaks into a smile and waves his tiny hand at me. For unknown reasons I feel nervous and turn away.

_I will never understand how people can be so friendly to strangers._

The next day after finishing my studies I went walking in the gardens. It's rather empty in the castle though I'd never admit it out loud. It was a rather sunny day without a cloud in the sky. I looked at the colorful flowers but didn't stop to admire them or smell.

_I will never understand how people can fawn over such stupid things._

I walk past the statues until I come to the ivy-covered wall. A wall that surrounds the castle. It's not meant to keep anything in. It's to keep everything else out. I almost turn away when I hear a soft crunch and a high sigh. I look up and am surprised to see a hand like my own at the top of the wall. Then I see another hand reach out and a head pops out. It's the boy. He looks around once he's sitting at the top until he notices.

"Hey!"He says in a slightly higher voice then mine. He scrambles down the wall and lands right in front of me with a smile.

"My name's Kaoru. It's very nice to meet you."He said and held out his hand.

"Um, I'm Hikaru." I say and barely shake his hand. He frowns before he takes my hand and places it on his cheek. I swallow. _What does he think he's doing?_

"Your hand. It's so soft but it's so cold at the same time."He says with closed eyes. He opens them and looks directly in my eyes. "You must be so lonely."

I snatch my hand away. _What made him think that? _

"What makes you think that? I'm not lonely at all; I'm happy as can be! You don't know me! Get out!" I shout and push him. He falls and hits his shoulder against the wall.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" He asks with hurt eyes and rubs his shoulder. Those eyes bore into mine and guilt washed over me.

"I never want to see you again!" I yelled and ran away. I made it to my room and hid under the covers.

_I will never understand how hurting someone will hurt you._

_I'm scared. What does he mean by lonely?_

For a week I'm shut in my room. For a week I fake being sick. For a week I feel terrible over Kaoru. For a week I stare out the window and watch Kaoru play and have picnics with Tamaki and Haruhi.

_I never understood envy until now._

I find myself wishing I could be out with them too. But then I shake my head and think _No, I'm perfectly happy here in my castle. No one can boss me around here._

_I don't like being hurt. Nor do I like feeling like something's missing._

One day I'm sitting in the garden, bored out of my mind. I see someone's shadow and look up to see Kaoru.

"Hi, Hikaru." He smiled at me. He was hiding something behind his back. "Here" He held out a blue rose to me.

"What's this for?" I ask and take the rose which had no thorns. Then I see Kaoru's hands have scratches and are bleeding slightly.

"It's for you of course. I wanted to give you something." He smiled again and closed his eyes in content. _Cute...Wait what am I thinking? _I feel my face getting warm and am glad that Kaoru can't see me blushing. I hide my blush by bringing my knees up.

"You shouldn't have."I say and look at the rose while holding onto my knees.

"Why not?" He looked at me for my answer.

"Because I don't like it when people try to be nice to me. That just means they feel sorry for me. You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? If you tell me I'll understand. Please?" He had gotten on his hands and knees and pressed his forehead against my own. I gulped and shuddered.

"Stop saying that! No one will ever understand!" I yell. I feel tears threatening to betray me.

"I promise I will."Kaoru said calmly and hugged me. I stopped and felt strange. He was warm. I looked over his shoulder to see Tamaki and Haruhi were watching us before continuing their picnic. Kaoru got up and saw where I was looking.

"Would you like to join us?" He asked smiling and reached his hand out. He looked like an Angel. I felt my heart beat a bit quicker before I muttered my answer.

"Sure." Kaoru took my hand with me off guard and dragged me over to the picnic basket underneath a tree. He introduces me to Tamaki and Haruhi. I feel self-conscious since Kaoru hadn't let go of my hand. Not that I wanted him too. It felt too nice and our fingers fit perfectly together. But the difference was Kaoru was all smiles and sunshine. I was barely smiled and kept my eyes on the ground to avoid Kaoru's eyes.

_I will never understand love. I will never feel that kind of feeling of belonging with someone. I refuse to feel that way._

And with that I locked away my heart, afraid Kaoru held the key.

* * *

><p>Yeah so anyway that's my new idea. To clear things up Hikaru is a prince and is very bad with his feelings. Kaoru's an orphan adopted by Tamaki and Haruhi. Anyway It's up to you to decide whether they're twins or not in this story since it's not that important (hint). I hope you guys liek this cuz it's been eating away at me for a while. Oh and I finished <strong>Black Vow<strong> in case anyone was wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello It's Traffic!

Ok it's been several years so Hikaru and Kaoru are now 15 or 16.

Also for Vocaloid fans, I got others not only from Beauty and the Beast but the Beast by Miku too. Except Hikaru's human. Just wanted to let you know.

Disclaimer's in the first chapter since I don't feel like repeating myself.

* * *

><p><strong>A Beast and an Orpahn: Chapter 2, An Accident<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up! C'mon Hikaru! Wake up!"<p>

"But I don't want to."

And with that I felt a certain someone's pillow hit my head, repeatedly. I grumbled and wiped my eyes. When I looked above me, there was a face just like my own hovering over me. Instantly I turned red and pushed him off. "What's the big deal Kaoru?" I said and hid my face.

"I was just wondering if you were really going to wake up." He said with a cute smile. "Breakfast is served Hikaru. You might want to eat it before it gets cold." He said and put a tray full of food on my lap.

"Fine. But you have to eat with me." I said and picked up a piece of toast.

"Don't I always?" Kaoru said and sat across from with his legs crossed. He took a waffle and ate it in a messy but sort of cute way. There was a dribble of maple syrup making its way down his chin. "Hika, do I have something on my face?" He looked quizzically at me.

"Yeah. You got syrup on your chin." I say in a nonchalant tone of voice. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Kaoru licks the syrup before continuing with the waffles. It's a cycle. I pretend not to notice Kaoru eating and he doesn't notice me watching him lick his syrup covered fingers.

"What do you want to do today Hika? You have no lessons and I have no chores to attend to." He said after he cleaned up the tray and sent down the dumb waiter.

Oh yeah. Kaoru's my servant. Actually more like a live-in companion. I forget whose idea it was but now Kaoru and I can spend time together. It's nice since being a prince can be tiring and Kaoru is the right person to aide me. No matter what my mood is, he's always there for me. I remember we even slept in the same bed whenever either of us had nightmares. I don't know how to feel whenever a scared Kaoru crawls into my bed except that I have to protect him.

"Whatever you want to do, Kaoru." I can't make up a good activity and Kaoru always knows the right thing to do.

"I KNOW! We should have a picnic just like old times. And it's a nice day too." He said excitedly to me. Whether I liked it or not, a smiling Kaoru made me feel better. And I did like picnics. The first one I had been with Kaoru and his adopted parents, Tamaki and Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Kaoru raced ahead of me with a picnic basket in his arms. He stopped once he reached the top and waved to me. "Hurry Hika! Or else I'll eat everything without you!"<p>

I smiled on the inside and continued making my way slowly up the small hill. Kaoru always gets so excited whenever we come here. He loves having our picnics underneath this grand old tree that he said Tamaki proposed to Haruhi under.

"It's also where they found me." He'd explained to me on one of our very first picnics. I'd been eating a sandwich until I almost spit it out. Kaoru then laughed at me and said his village had been ransacked from raiders and he was one of the few that escaped. That's when I decided to always protect Kaoru. That's also about the time when I had the king's army capture the raiders and have them imprisoned.

Then my parents worried over me about why I snuck out of the castle every day until Kaoru introduced himself. Then he became my servant. Most of the servants that have been around ever since I was born were surprised. Kaoru was treated like a guest instead of a servant. He barely had to do anything and he was the only one entrusted to be with me everywhere I went. They didn't hate him. They envied a bit about how he was treated so better than the rest of them. I had to get used their whispers and their stares. Imagine their surprise when I allowed Kaoru to share a bed with me.

"Hika, it's time to eat." Another thing. Only Kaoru was allowed to call me Hika. It was a silent rule that even my parents respected whenever they were there.

I picked up the plate Kaoru handed me and almost smiled. He made me a plate of sweet and sour chicken. Then I watched Kaoru devour come ribs and get barbecue on his face. With a sigh I had to lean over and wipe it off with a napkin. Kaoru is more mature than I am, but when it comes to food he's like a little glutton.

"Thanks Hika." Kaoru said in his soft voice. I forced myself not to blush while a bird flew over. It whistled and Kaoru whistled back. I watched in fascination as the bird flew onto Kaoru's shoulder and whistled again. Kaoru laughed lightly and together, he and the bird created a sweet melody. Then the bird flew away when the song ended and Kaoru stretched out on the grass to take a nap. He always gets so sleepy after he eats a lot.

"Night Hika." He murmured and closed his eyes. I looked over and saw he'd fallen asleep instantly. I lay down on my stomach beside Kaoru as he slept. He whimpered in his sleep and smiled. I smiled faintly and rubbed his hair. He leaned into my touch and turned so our bodies were pressed together loosely. Over the years I'd known him I learned to accept his physical affections. My only wish is that we were children again. Back then no one cared and lots of people thought we were cute together. But now the affection is toned down. It's always Kaoru who starts it and I've never asked. He's my only friend and I don't want to lose him. He's the only person I can really talk to. The only one I treat as an equal.

With that last thought I fall asleep as the sun pours its warmth until us.

_I walk across the empty hall until I find the door. I open it and take a step in._

_"Hikaru? Is there something I can do for you?" Kaoru's undressing and his bare torso is exposed. I see the long scar that goes across his stomach. Instead of getting upset like I always do, I walk over and push Kaoru onto his bed. "Hikaru?" He looks at me innocently. I walk over and get on the bed with him. I lean in close and cup both sides of his face with my hands. He blushes cutely. _

_"Kaoru..."I whisper his name in a voice I don't recognize. I lean in and lightly brush his lips with my own. He whimpers and I pull back. His dark blush covers both of his cheeks while he pants a bit, drooling slightly. I smirk and trace the drool with my tongue until it reaches the corner of his mouth. I kiss him more forcefully this time and grab him by his hips. He lets out a yelp as I set him on my lap and I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders as he kisses back hesitantly. His eyes have fluttered shut and I take it he's accepting this. With a bigger smirk I run my tongue across his soft and tasty lips. He lets out a small moan and opens his mouth at which I thrust my impatient tongue in._

_I let out a moan and grab the back of his head and deepen the kiss. His mouth is my own personal treasure. I won't share him with anyone. One arm is wrapped around his waist and keeps him securely against me. When my tongue touches his, everything is made so much hotter. We move against each other for friction and moan into each other's mouths. Our wet tongues move along with each other familiar with each though they've never met before. Saliva runs out both our mouths each time we break for air until most of our faces and chests are soaked. _

_I don't know what happens. Whether Kaoru fell back or I pushed him is a mystery. I'm not complaining though since his arms latch around my neck and bring me closer. We're both panting and blushing. Our hot breath mixes together in the otherwise cold air. I lean down for another taste._

_"Kaoru...I lo-"_

Quickly I wake up gasping from my dream. I look down and see Kaoru in my arms and his head on my chest. We're still underneath the tree, still cuddling together, both with our arms wrapped around together like we're trying to become one being. It's a bit after sunset and that means it's time to go to the castle. I pick Kaoru up gingerly and he curls into my chest.

"Hikaru." He murmurs and a gentle smile appears. I hold him protectively, fearful of loosening my grip for even a second.

I can't believe I had **another** dream about Kaoru. Ever since puberty kicked in I've had dreams about Kaoru. They only happened if we happened to be sleeping in the same bed together. Now if Kaoru comes close enough my body will heat up and a blush will come to m face if I don't fight it. I can' think such things about Kaoru. He's my only friend. I don't want to lose him by revealing my hormonal wants. He's too innocent for me to taint him. The part I always hate the most is not when I'm molesting him, but when I'm about to say those three little words. Words I don't believe in. Or rather used to believe him.

Once I'm inside the castle I set Kaoru down onto his bed. His room is the room closest to mine just down the hall. I tuck him in and prepare to leave when he whimpers fearfully. I sit down on the bed and stroke his cheek. He calms down and his heartbeat calms down. His face is so calm and innocent under the moonlight that I lean in to get a closer look. Soon my face is barely an inch from his, his lips just waiting to be captured.

_He'll never know about one stolen kiss_

I lean down and brush my lips against his own. _I want more. _Soon I'm on all fours hovering over Kaoru's body and lean in once again. His lips taste like the vanilla cake we ate for dessert. My left hand supports my weight while the other lifts Kaoru's head slightly for a better angle. Unbearably slow, I part my lips with his own and slip my tongue in. His mouth is like heaven. _This is better than my dreams. Way better. _I run my tongue gently all over the wet cavern that is Kaoru. As it turns out his mouth has combined vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry and another delicious flavor I can't identify other then as Kaoru.

My eyes are closed as I savor this moment, taking short breaths only when I need to. Arms faintly moving against my chest take me from heaven. I open my eyes to see golden eyes looking at me with almost-closed lids. My eyes widen and I leap back to the edge of the bed, breaking the string of saliva that was my own and Kaoru's.

"What were you doing Hika?" He sat up and touched his lips. He noticed the saliva dribbling from his mouth and my own. His blush was still visible and he refused to look at me. Choosing instead to stare the pattern of his quilt.

"I-I-didn't-didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I stutter and run away from the room. I faintly hear him call out but I dismiss it. That's just wishful thinking.

I punch my door open, slam it, and lock it. I face the door and start hitting it.

"I'm so stupid! I'm an idiot!" I shout and start shivering. Soon I grow tired and slide to the ground.

_What I've done is unforgivable. _

_He'll never talk to me again._

_I-I didn't believe in love._

_Until he appeared._

* * *

><p><em>Ok so there's the story. It's going to be short like around four chapter or so. I started writing this since I couldn't get it out of my mind. Reviews are love. Or in my case a hug.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another Chappy! A sexually frustrated Hika! And to answer girl009s question, Hika and Kao are like 15.

Ok thank you for your reviews and i'm wrting this story mostly for myself.

Discliamer's in the first chapter. There are some implications in this since I wanted to keept it T.

* * *

><p><strong>A Beast and an Orphan: Chapter Three, Denial<strong>

* * *

><p><em>What I've done is unforgivable. <em>

_He'll never talk to me again._

_I-I didn't believe in love._

_Until he appeared._

I can't believe I just did that. I took advantage of Kaoru while he was sleeping. I'm such a pervert. I'm just sitting here on my bed regretting something I knew will eat away at me until I go insane.

_It's just hormones. I'm just sexually frustrated. Yeah that's right. Of course I'd take it out on Kaoru. He's the only one I have a good relationship with. _

I'm in denial as I slump onto the bed.

_I only need myself. Kaoru's just someone I can use. He's not important. I don't need him. I don't need anyone._

I chant this over and over.

_There's no such thing as love. It's just weakness. It's just something that makes sure humans reproduce. _

"Hikaru?" I freeze when I hear his voice come quietly through the door. "Hikaru let me in."

"No! Just go away!" I yell and cover my ears and shut my eyes.

"Please Hika?" His voice is pleading with me. I can hear the confusion and anguish in his voice.

"I said get away! I hate you!" Those words will hurt him. I know because it tore my heart out.

"..."I can just picture him leaning against the doorway with both hands. I can hear a tear drop onto the cold stone floor.

"Why can't you just leave?" I say and my voice cracks. I try to ignore the jingling but it's magnified by a hundred-fold.

_"How'd you get in here?" I asked when I was nine. "I thought the door was locked."_

_He grinned. "I picked the lock Hika. No matter what I'll always pick your lock." He sat on the bed with me and held me. My head on his shoulder while my arms hung limply._

_"Why? I always make fun of you, boss you around, and hurt you. You never get mad at me though." I mumbled._

_He laughed. "Because you're my friend Hika. Friends stick together. So even if you lock the door I'll always find a way in. I promise."_

That was the first time Kaoru picked my lock. Whenever I was upset and shut everyone else out, he found a way in. And not just with locks. With feelings too. That's when I realized Kaoru was dangerous. I was a prince and he was the witch trying to cast a spell on me. His words of comforts and promises were just his chants. His arms wrapping around me were just a part of his ritual. And when I calmed down that was when the spell was complete.

The door swung open and Kaoru entered. He sat down at the edge of my bed and faced away from me so our backs faced each other. Not a word was said in that eerie silence. Then the witch broke it.

"You know I never would've thought you could stay quiet for this long." He gave a small dry laugh at his attempt to break the ice.

"Shut up. That's not what you wanted to say." I challenge the witch who I can tell is already planning his next move.

"You're right." He got up and walked to the side of the bed until he came close to me. He sat on his curled legs with his left hand supporting his weight. "I wanted to ask," He took a breath and put his delicate hand on my face "why did you look like you wanted to cry?"

I avoided looking into his eyes. Eyes he used to enchant everyone. They were his secret weapon. One look into them and you were lost forever. I instead focused on my hands as they grasped the sheets, aching to hold Kaoru's.

"I did?" I was genuinely confused. Even in the face of this act, Kaoru thought of me first.

"Yes. You looked as if someone had died." He whispered in a serene voice, urging me to say something.

"I don't know."

_I won't fall under your spell._

"I'm not mad. Don't think I'll leave you just because of that." He says that every time I do something to him. It's his way of saying its ok and welcoming me into his arms.

"You always say that." I still look down at the hands that clamp each other tightly to avoid the temptation of Kaoru's embrace.

"Because you always need to be reminded." He shifted and walked to the door. "By the way Hikaru..." He turned his head at exactly the same time I did. His eyes were forming small drops and his smile was heartbreaking "I love you."

Shocked, I watch him turn back and walk the distance from the foot of my bed to the door. Everything I see is in slow motion. Kaoru's hands turning from fists to limp, his arms and legs swinging in hurry, his shoulders hunching, and how his entire form is focused on being strong until reaching safety so it could break into a million shards

_I don't know what to do._

Kaoru's always supported me. Always been the one to give me advice. Helped me avoid giving away my feelings. And yet he is dumping the world on me.

_But he is my world. _

_Just like I realize I'm his._

In a second I jump from my bed and hug Kaoru from behind. My head hangs over his shoulder while my arms cross over his chest, holding him in place. I can feel his hands hold onto my forearms while his eyes shift to look at me. I'm enchanted by those eyes. So full of love and pain.

_It's my fault. I took advantage of him before pushing him away._

"Don't leave me Kaoru." I say and drag the both of us onto our knees. "Don't ever leave my side."

Kaoru pries off my arms and catches me in his arms. He strokes my back and for the first time, I hold him. Not in a desperate hold to keep him with me. I hold him gently like the delicate treasure he was. One hand is on the small of his back and the other rubs the strands of his messy hair. I hide my face in his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of a rare flower that belongs to me. I can feel Kaoru as he massages my back until I'm relaxed. I remember a poem Kaoru was read to me.

_We could've been saved_

_Had I been brave_

_And confessed my crave_

_But now we lie here in this grave_

After that I made Kaoru promise to never lie to me.

_"Here Hika. I saved this piece of cake for you." He beamed and handed me a piece of cake he knew was my favorite._

_"What about your piece?" I know it's his favorite too._

_"I already had mine." I take it from him and start to take a bite when I jam a bite into Kaoru's mouth._

_"Idiot. Don't think I can't tell when you're lying to me." 12 year old Kaoru stood, silently shocked, cake hanging out of his mouth. "We'll share this cake. If you ever lie to me again I'll never forgive you." I say and hand him a spoon._

_"Thanks Hika." He said sincerely and I felt my heart race._

_"Just never lie to me again." I say in a huff and cross my arms._

_Kaoru glomped me. "Sure thing Hika!"_

"Kaoru?" I lift my head and look up at Kaoru.

"What is it Hika?"

"I'll never forgive you if you leave me." With that I gave in to temptation and brushed my lips lightly to Kaoru's. Then I pulled away after a second and saw Karou's eyes brimmed with tears.

"What are you crying for? I thought you wanted that." I say unsure of how to handle this.

He sniffed. "Hikaru, do you love me?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken, my breath hitch, and moisture breaks through my skin. Oh god how can Kaoru do this to me.

"Kao-I-I lo-lo-v-e you." I stutter and almost fall back out of embarrassment. He chuckles and I felt cross. "What's so funny about my confession?"

"You're just too cute sometimes Hika."He giggles and closes his eyes. I pounce on him."HEY!"He yelps and struggles underneath me but it's no use. I've pinned him down with my weight, my hands holding his wrists down while my legs are in between his. "What's with the face?" He yelps harder and struggles. I smile. He's not witch. He could've stopped my advances but instead he's powerless.

"Now let's get some things clear" I say in a husky voice that makes Kaoru gulp. I unbutton his ragged shirt "One; I'm not cute." I hear him gasp when I run a finger down his exposed chest. "Two; I'm your master. You can't talk to me." He frowns at the title that I never made his use but groaned when I tweaked with his nipple. "Three; you're going to enjoy every last minute of this. It is my command." He moaned as I started sucking his neck, leaving red and purple marks. Then I caught his lips and bit them lightly, forcing his lips to part and me to insert my tongue once again into his mouth.

"Hika...Hikaru!" He cried my name as I ran my hands all over his body until I reached his manhood.

"Call me master." I said cheekily and removed all our clothing.

"I refuse." He said until I got on top of him and played with him. He moaned and groaned underneath me as I moved my hand faster, up and down.

"M-Master!" He cried out, arching his back while a pink hue ran across his face.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet..." I smirk evilly while Kaoru cries out from a sudden intrusion.

_I never understood how people can feel good with this act._

_I guess it's because I never knew someone like Kaoru could feel so warm...so right...so magical._

* * *

><p>Ok another couple chapters and this fic will be finished. It hsould be done within a week or so but maybe even shorter then that. Anyway thank you the awesome ppl who reviewed i'll get to you guys in the nxt chapter. Yay they're together!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay Fourth Chapter! Ok i promise the next chapter will be the last chapter.

I don't own Ouran or Vocaloid or any fairy tales.

Long chapter; 3,530 words

_Italics are flashbacks and some thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>A Beast and an Orphan: Chapter 4, Life Itself<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru. It's time to wake up." I hear Hikaru say. Funny usually I wake him up.<p>

"Five more minutes..." I mumble and put my arm over my eyes. I feel a shift on the bed and then Hikaru wraps his arms around me.

"Kaoru, as your master I command you to wake up." I'm confused. It sounds like he's trying not to laugh. Hikaru's never like that.

"Since when are you master?"

"Since you screamed it last night." I peek at him and he's smirking as he crouches on all fours above me. I gulped. This isn't the cold prince I know. Or the Heartless Beast as everyone else knows him as. I always wondered why. Perhaps because he never smiled, never laughed, never seemed to enjoy or feel anything in the company of others.

"Please. You were screaming my name just as much as I was." For some reason that only makes Hikaru's smirk deeper. I try to ignore it and move but then I feel discomfort between my legs.

"You might want to remember what happened after the screaming." I blinked at him and dug through my memory. Let's see...pain, pleasure, moaning, kissing, climaxing...what was I forgetting? Hikaru collpasing on me and not getting off. Or...

"Hika! Get out!" I yell and start giving his chest and head light punches. He's still in! He's still inside! Why is he still inside!

"But Kaoru. You're so warm." He said hugging me. I felt myself blushing when something _inside_ shifted a tiny bit.

"But I have chores! I was supposed to bring you breakfast." I say and push at Hikaru's chest. He sighs and using his hands as if he were doing a push-up, gets out with a slow slide. I felt something running down my thigh and didn't need to look down to see where it was dripping from. "I can't believe you kept yourself in." I sat up and winced slightly.

"Careful Kaoru." He says and I look at him carefully. His hair's all mussed up in every direction, he's covered in something white, and he smells sweet for some reason.

"Well that's nice of you to-Arrgggghhhh!" I shout when I try to stand on the floor. _What's wrong with me? My hips and butt hurt and I'm all sore._

"You alright Kaoru?" Hikaru looks down at me with his usual serious face on.

"My butt..hurts. I don't think I can walk." I say and a blush creeps its way onto my face. Hikaru picks me up and places me gently on the bed and pulls the covers up to my chin.

"Just try to get some rest. I'll go get us some breakfast and clean clothes." He dresses in a robe and closes the door behind him.

I sigh and turn over onto my stomach. Something's different about Hikaru. It's like what we did last night made him come alive. He even forgot about the scar. A long healed gash that ran diagnolly from my stomach to halfway up my chest.

_"Who hurt you Kaoru?" Hikaru said as his fists clenched harder, his teeth gritted, and he stared hard at the floor. I'd just finished taking a bath when Hikaru saw the long pink wound when I was drying off. I was startled and almost dropped my towel._

_"It was just raiders Hika." True. I'd been a street kid since I had no family. Just scavenging and begging on the corners. Then raiders came and slaughtered everyone and I'd just barely escaped with my life. "Haruhi nursed me back to health you know." He looked up at me with those cold eyes of his._

_"I'll always protect you Karou. No matter what." I was surprised. Hikaru and I haven't known each other for long but now I'm his servant even though Hika's made it clear that I don't have to do anything. I really think he cares about me but he doesn't like showing it._

_"Thanks Hika." I say with a really bright smile that made him flinch before he turns away to give me privacy. Why is it he can't display emotion? Is it becuase he can't or won't?_

* * *

><p>I've always thought Hikaru was lonely. I judged that he was very bad dealing with emotions. Then I realized he was afriad. Afraid of being hurt, losing, and crying for someone else.<p>

That's why he said those things when he met me. He was afraid of me and what my existence would do to his world built for one. It wasn't just his castle that he ruled. There was a more sacred place he had even if he didn't realize it. It was His World. A world where he could seal away his heart along with the feelings that came with it. It was where he retreated so one could hurt him. A world none could enter without the permission he would never give. There were sealed gates there that had no key and that was just like he liked it. Yet I knew he would stare curiously out the bars to look for someone. That was me. I happily played just outside his gates. I'd look over my shoulder and there he was, pretending he didn't hear my laughter or see my smiles. Whenever I tried to enter those gates he'd run away and leave me alone.

I don't know when, how or even why, but Hikaru let me into His World one day. I guess he figured since he wouldn't go outside, I'd come in. I ran over to those gates and didn't pay attention when they closed behind me. What was more important was the crying Hikaru as he tried wiping away his tears.

_I woke up when I heard someone enter my room. I looked with my tired eyes to see Hikaru's red eyes and his somber face. Swiftly I leapt off the bed and ran over to him._

_"What's wrong?" I asked but kept my distance. There was no telling what would happen if I came in too close._

_"Nothing's wrong. I just had a nightmare." He said and refused to look me in the eye. He had a nightmare and came to me. Did this mean he was ready to accept me? The thought would've made me happy if Hikaru wasn't trying not to cry._

_"What was it about? It must've been really bad if you're crying." He looked at me._

_"I'm not crying. I never cry. My eyes are just leaking." He said but was unsure of his words. Was this his first time crying?_

_"Well what were you dreaming?" I asked and took his hands. He stiffened but relaxed and I was confused whether he squeezed my hands or it was just my imagination._

_"I dreamed that you-you left me...alone." He tried puling his hands back but I wouldn't let him. Instead I gave him a hug that he didn't refuse._

_"I would never leave you Hikaru. I promise." I pulled away and offered my pinky to him. He looked confused. "This is called a pinky promise. You make a promise and seal it with wrapping your pinkies together."_

_"Why? How would wrapping pinkies make sure you keep a promise. That's stupid." He said blatantly._

_"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the legend of the red string. They say that people destined to be together forever have an invisible red string wrapped around their little finger, or pinkie. So maybe by bringing our fingers together we're swearing on the red string." Honestly I wasn't so sure but Hikaru's eyes gleamed at the thought. He looked curiously at his hand before bringing his pinkie to wrap around my own._

_"This is still pretty silly. But I guess if it's with you I don't mind." I could almost swear there was a hint of a smile on his face before he climbed onto my bed. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." The he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the spot beside him._

_"Why?" He's never done anything like this._

_"This way if I have that nightmare again I'll wake up and see you. I'll be able to go to sleep then." He had a face that I couldn't decipher. It was wistful and he had a faraway look in his eyes that made me want to dive deeper into his mind. "What are you staring at?"_

_I shook my head and pulled the covers over. "Nothing. Just go to sleep you need your rest."_

After that day Hikaru and I were inseparable.

And after all the time we spent with each other. I fell for him. The way he depended on me made me feel important and needed. When he came to me after a nightmare, I rocked him to sleep. If he was happy, I was happy. If he was hurt, I was hurt. And when he hit me and said bad things to me, I couldn't help smiling at his immaturity. But when he apologized I would gladly hold out my arms where he clung onto me as if I were his savior.

And there were no words needed for my next revelation. He was in love with me too. But he didn't want to admit it and possibly lose the only other person in the World of Us. He became possessive while continuing to lie to himself. And to me. But the truth would come when he fell asleep and his defenses shut down. He would hold me securely while his words spoke of promises. Happy murmurs of "Kaoru" made my heart fly. But in the morning he'd push me away and act like I was just another person he could boss around. I'd accept it with a smile know being Hikaru's secret love is wonderful even if he denies it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaoru snap out of it." I blinked and looked at Hikaru who wore more casual then regal clothes as he held two bowls. He sat on the bed and handed one to me along with a spoon.<p>

"What's this?" I ask and swirled my spoon around.

"The cook was still asleep so I tried preparing breakfast for us." He said and took a cautious sip. "It's oatmeal. Don't worry it's edible." I sighed.

"Didn't you realize that you could've just woken the cook up? Or better yet come to me for instructions?" I looked over at him and he set his bowl in his lap.

"I guess you're right. But I wanted to spend time alone with you. And I thought I could make something for you since you're disabled." He snickered and I had half the mind to throw my oatmeal at him.

"That's very considerate of you Hika." I got up and removed the bowl before settling in Hikaru's lap. "But next time let me cook." Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned up to kiss me.

"Sure. But only if we have some fun before we eat."

"Hikaru!"

I really do love Hikaru.

The next several months are filled with bliss. Everyday I wake up fearing it was just another dream when I feel Hikaru's warm breath and arms. Then he'll wake up and plant a kiss to my forehead and mouth the words _I love you_. We'll cuddle for a long time before we get up to prepare for another day of hiding our true feelings. It wasn't because we were both boys. It was because of our social class. Even though Tamaki and Haruhi were the next king and queen, it didn't change that fact that I wasn't a blueblood*. I was just a servant and Hikaru was my prince.

That didn't stop the exchanging glances, the secretive smiles, or the lingering touches that no one but Haruhi could detect. She could understand our situation. Except she was Tamaki's destined princess, the girl who broke his spell by awakening his heart. Hikaru wasn't a real beast and I had no claim to him in this fairy tale. That's why I knew from the start it was no child's fantasy but a nightmare waiting to be unleashed.

_"You know, this won't last." I was lying against the headboard with my arms around Hikaru's neck. He looked down at me strangely._

_"What won't last? I can't read your mind Kaoru." _

_"You know it'll have to stop. You'll have to get married to a princess in order to live happily ever after." My voice trembled but I couldn't help it. Knowing the love you share will have to end is just too much to bear._

_"Who says I'll marry a princess when I have you?"_

_"But your parents would die of humiliation if word got out their son loved a servant." He frowned and leaned down so there was minimal space between us._

_"I don't care. You're the one and the only one. Don't you remember our promise?" He stared intensely down at me and for a second fear flashes in those golden pools._

_"I remember. It's just that we'll be forced apart if anyone found out." Hikaru thrusted against me and I couldn't help but moan. He started kissing the bottom of my neck to my ear in wet little kisses._

_"It'll be our little secret." He whispered huskily in my ear and I shouted when he entered._

Hikaru became worried. After months of controlling ourselves, Hikaru decided to shatter the illusion we made.

_"I'm in love with Karou!" He shouted at his parents when they suggested holding a ball to find a bride. My mouth dropped and so did the scrolls full of princesses I was holding. Both his parents were shocked at his news. They looked at him in pure shock before they turned to me. I couldn't tell what they felt since they were still and silent like statues._

_"How long?" His mother broke the silence. "How long since you've felt this way?" I saw Hikaru shoot his head up and his eyes held fierce flames._

_"Since I met him." He looked at me and my knees weakened when his eyes gave me a soft look of pure adoration. Hikaru's mother got up from the couch and walked over to where I was, 10 feet away from the couches. She looked over at me and hesitantly touched my cheek._

_"Is it true? Do you love my son?" Her eyes waited for my answer and were pleading for the truth._

_"Yes. I do love him. i can't live without Hika." I bow my head but both her hands grasp my face._

_"I'm glad to know he has someone like you at his side then." She said with a warm smile before leaving the room and her husband followed behind her. He turned to us and gave us a smile._

_"You two are lucky. You've already found the one you want to be with without any searching. It must really be a work of fate." He then closed the door behind him that gave off a soft thud._

_Strong arms pulled me to a warm chest while soft lips found themselves on the sensitive skin on the back of my head. _

_"See? They're alright with it. There's nothing more to worry about." I turned and put my hands on his chest and gave him a lingering kiss on those lips. True but I had a feeling this tale wasn't going to end soon. Not even close._

I was right because a month after Hikaru confessed, I became sick.

At first I thought it was a cold so I paid no heed and only rested. But I was sick for nearly two weeks before I threw up. I threw up everyday and couldn't hold anything in. Hikaru summoned the court physician who couldn't do anything for me. No herbs or fluids could settle my stomach. I was cold then hot then cold again. Soon my coughing fits drew blood that tasted bitter in my mouth. My body gradually grew frail and delicate like the petals of the blue roses Hikaru picked for me. Phyiscians from all over the land came to me but none could diagnose my illness let alone cure me. Hikaru would stay by my bedside as I grew weaker but our hands still kept a firm hold on each other. When I tried walking I collapsed and nearly fainted in Hikaru's arms. From then on I couldn't walk and I spent my days in bed while Hikaru would read me fairy tale after fairy tale. Afterwards he'd bring in a golden harp and start playing for me. When he stopped I thanked him and fell asleep as he tightened his hold on my hand and gave me a kiss goodnight.

My body ached for days on end and sadly whenever I moved my body would scream in pain. Soon I lost my ability to talk when my throat burned too much.

One day a stranger from a faraway land paid a visit to the castle. Dressed in all black robes and carrying a cat puppet he was surely a practicer of witchcraft. Nonetheless everyone, my parents, Hikaru's parents, including the servants were desperate for my recovery and allowed him to perform a diagnostic.

"He has a a rare disease that can only be called the Grim. No one knows how it spreads or where it came from. It's not contagious but it is lethal. The body will be weakened and die unless a cure is found." Hikaru rounded on Nekozawa.

"What cure? What is it? How can we get it?" He pleaded with Nekozawa.

"I'm afraid it can only be found on the eastern mountains. There is a cave called the Dragon's Tomb where a rare flower called Life's Gift is located. If you feed him this flower he will recover, I assure you." Hikaru looked at me.

"I'll go." Everyone's head turned to Tamaki. "I'll find Life's Gift and bring it within two days time." Haruhi looked worriedly at him.

"Wouldn't it be best if you took your knights with you?" Tamaki grew a grim smile and rubbed Haruhi's baby bump.

"Don't woryy. It's best if I go alone. It'll be faster." Tamaki turned to leave before Hiakru's arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." He declared. "Kaoru's mine and it'll still be fast if we go together."

Before they left to prepare for their journey, Hikaru clasped my hand.

"I promise Kaoru I'll come back with the flower and you will get better. I pinky promise." He gently smiled and wrapped his pinky around my own like we did so many times in the past. I wish I could hold, kiss, and make love with him one last time. But most of all I want to ask him to live his life once I'm gone.

* * *

><p>Waaaaaa Kaoru's sick and it's all my fault! I need hugs! I'm going to cry if I write another word.<p>

Ok I'm good. I'm good.

**HubbaHubbaBubba, girl009, Toratorarawrxxx, KyubiKanji, HowLoL, cyberangel, and Victoria62015**

**And thank you (you know who you are) for alerting/favoriting this fic and Black Vow.**

*Blueblood is like royal or noble blood. I really wanted to put that in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter. That was fast. Honestly has it really been a week?

Anyway Thank you everyone's reviewed this. I'd also like to thank all the readers.

Disclaimer's in the former chapter.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed fading slowly from this world. There's no more pain, just an airy numbness that greatly worries the doctors. I knew that it'd be too late for me to be saved. i wasn't giving up. There was one last thing I had to do.<p>

When Hikaru arrived back bruised and battered from the journey, he rushed to my room. He crumbled at the sight of me barely breathing, barely alive. He dropped hte pretty flower that also looked like it was dying. It used to be a nice light orange now reduced to an emoty color.

"Hikaru please come." He obeyed silently and reached my right side. My right hand reached for his face. He was so warm and alive while my cold dead hand carsessed his skin. He put his hand over mine and looked down with tears escaping from his eyes. This was one of the few times he'd let me see him cry.

"Why? Why did it have to be you?" He asked while I had no idea whathe was asking. But I still tried to soothe him.

"Do you regret what we had?" Honestly he wouldn't be in such a state if I hadn't insisted on joining his world.

"No. Never. But why do you have to go? It's not fair." Instead of shouting he whispered it as if trying to hide it from something. Perhaps Death?

"Lots of things are unfair. But I'm sure you'll get better." I smiled and he broke at the sight.

"What makes you think I'll live through this?" Please understand-

"Because love hurts but it can heal too." that I love you but-

"Kaoru..." I want you to-

"Hikaru I want you to prommise me something?" be able to live your life-

"Anything-" so please-

"Please continue living and forget about me." forget me-

"-but that." the one you loved.

I closed my eyes when my heart struggled to keep on beating. It was already so faint I don't think I could last much longer.

Was this some punishment for entering His World? If so I don't regret it. If Hikaru was born to suffer, I was born to save him.

When he cried I wiped away his tears. When he screamed I embraced him.I've held his hand tightly all these years like he has with mine.

Our hands belonging to two different people. The hands that have grown bigger and have held onto the other tighter. The hands that must let go because I can't keep my promise.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was gone. I know because I'm the one who saw him take his last breath, heard the last heartbeat, felt his grip slack, and heard his last words.<p>

"I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Then his hand slackened as his heart stopped and his chest stopped moving.

I don't know how long I cried. How long I screamed his name. How long I clung onto his body. All I knew was he was gone and I was still alive. Someone absolutely wonderful died and I never got the chance to tell them how much they meant to me.

Eventually I stopped bawling and fell asleep. When I woke up I was back in my bed. At first I thought it'd all had been a dream. Until I went to kaoru's room and saw he wasn't in there. I was still in denial. When I went down to breakfest I ignored his parents in black clothes. I stormed over to my mother and father at hte head of the table.

"Where's Kaoru?" Their sad eyes bored into me and I couldn't handle it. I ran away from the room. I ran outside the castle to the garden where I climbed over the wall. I jumped to the ground and ran to the hill. Up and up I sprinted. kaoru wasn't dead. He didn't die. He's waiting for me at our tree. Yeah he'll smile at me and present me with a picnic basket.

But in my heart, or rather what was left of it, I knew that wasn't true. One could only hope. No it wasn't hope; it was denial.

The last of my broken heart was shattered into little pieces when I saw the freshly dug grave.

Under the ancient tree was a marble headstone with an inscription.

_Kaoru_

_Child, Friend, Partner_

_"Feelings you have for each other will not be known unless you voice them"_

_Died of sickness and will forever be missed_

_6/9/x-3/5/x_

I walked over slowly like this was just another one of my dreams.

_"They say that people destined to be together forever have an invisible red string wrapped around their pinky."_

_"I would never leave you Hikaru. I promise"_

_"Hikaru, do you love me?"_

_"Here Hika. I saved this piece of cake for you."_

_"I'm not mad. Don't think I'll leave you just because of that."_

_"I picked the lock Hika. No matter what I'll always pick your lock."_

_"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? If you tell me I'll understand."_

_"Your hand. It's so soft but so cold a__t the same time. You must be so lonely."_

_"My name's Kaoru. It's very nice to meet you."_

_"I love you."_

"Why did it have to be you?" I put my hand on the headstone. A tear drop fell from my eye and onto the dirt.

"Why did you have to befriend me? Why did I fall for you? Why did you have to break your promise?" The memories were too much.

"And now you're GONE!" I fell to my knees and shuddered violently.

"You're DEAD! You're not here anymore. You're not here because you left me...behind...alone...again."

The sky that was once clear and blue now was covered in gray storm clouds. It start raining and pouring. But I didn't care. I stayed out there and was soaked. I was just staring blankly at the grave. Soon I was reduced to lying on the cold ground. I didn't feel how cold and wet I was. I was just trying to get close to the heart that was once spilling with warmth and love. Soon it was getting hard to move. I didn't fight when my eyes started closing.

"Thank you Kaoru."

* * *

><p>"Hika wake up!" I heard a voice wake me and soon hands grabbed me. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar redhead with golden eyes shaking me awake.<p>

"Kaoru? It's really you!" I got up and rubbed my eyes. I was still under that tree. But the sun was out and it was so warm. But what caught my attention was Kaoru as he smiled down at me.

"Of course it's me. Who else calls you Hika?" He laughed and gave me a hand to help me up.

"Thanks. You're really here." I was up and was holding Kaoru's face with my hands. He was alive. My love was alive.

"You sure are acting strangely Hika. Tamaki and Haruhi were getting really worried about you. But I told them you'd be fine with me." He stepped back and I saw he was younger. Then I saw we were the same age. Nine.

"I love you Kaoru." I blurted out and held Kaoru's hands tightly. His eyes widened and he smiled. He threw his arms around me and tackled me to the ground.

"I love you too, Hika! I always have." He giggles and he snuggles into my chest, his hair tickling my face. I laugh and pull him more tightly around me.

Things change when I roll us over so I'm on top. I smile down at Kaoru. He smiles up and I remove his bangs from his face. Then I lean down we rub noses. Our eyes catch and Kaoru instantly blushes when I try to move in closer.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't worry Daddy's here to save you!" We looked up simultaneously to see Tamaki run over to us with tears in his eyes.

"Tamaki wait for me!" Then there was Haruhi trying to catch up to him but failing miserably. Tamaki would've looked back at her had he not seen our current positions.

"Sweet mother in France! Hikaru, what are you doing on top of your brother?" I was confused. Kaoru was my brother? But he was orphan last time I checked.

"Tam-pant-aki-what did-pant-I say-pant" Haruhi came over and was catching her breath on her knees while Tamaki was trying to assist her. I got off Kaoru and helped him up. Then we interlocked our hands. Then I took it a step further. I leaned in and stole a kiss from Kaoru right when Tamaki and Haruhi turned around.

"Look Haruhi! Our little boys are doing a big no-no!" He was waving his arms all over the place while Haruhi was in deep thought.

"Tamaki. Shut up. You're being obnoxious." Tamaki instantly froze and he dropped right in front of us. Haruhi sighed before looking over at us. "Hikaru how much do you love Kaoru?"

"Kaoru's the most important thing in the world!" I gave him a big hug and we both gave Haurhi the puppy dog look. She instantly backed down.

"Just keep it to yourselves." She sighed and started shaking Tamaki awake.

"Last one to the castle is dragon's breakfast!" Kaoru and I yelled in unison and ran past Haruhi.

"No~ I must not be breakfast! I'm too beautiful to be eaten!" Tamaki quickly got up and started running with us, leaving Haruhi in the dust, literally. But that wasn't the only thing we left behind.

All of us eventually made our way down the hill to Tamaki and Haruhi's castle. Away from the anceint tree, away from the meadow, and saying goodbye to the two marble headstones under the tree that had blue roses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 years ago<strong>_

Hikaru's parents were sad but not suprised when they found Hikaru's body lying cold under the tree. He was sleeping on Kaoru's grave like it was his bed. His eyes were closed and a peaceful smile graced his face, the rain having washed away his tears. While they were digging up another gave, next to Kaoru's, they were informed about his cause of death.

"His heart simply stopped." That was the answer most doctors said. Except one.

"It's simple really. When the person you love the most dies, our hearts are broken and we lose the will to live. It's a tragic way to go." The witch doctor had answered while eating an apple.

Several months later Haruhi gave birth to twins.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! I made it an-almost tragedy! Oh well I think I'll lay off the death for awhile. I was just listening to some sad stuff while writing this and somehow typed this up. Oh well. Until then HUGS!<p> 


End file.
